Kids Again
by BookWyrrm
Summary: After a magic mishap, Murtagh accidently turns Eragon into a kid! Now he has to babysit his younger brother while finding a cure. R&R please! [Completed! Mild cursing.]
1. Kid Again

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot. cries Based off another fanfic to which I forgot the name of, but I credit here anyways.**

* * *

Murtagh's hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his eyes looked tired, yet they shone bright. "This better work," he muttered to himself and then he began to mutter the spell, the hand with his Gedway Ignasia stuck out above a bowl filled with water. He slowly began to mutter his revised spell when all of a sudden-

_**CRASH!!!**_

Eragon stumbled over the big elephants leg and then swore angrily. Why on earth had his idiotic brother placed _that_ mouldy old thing in front of his room? It couldn't be because he actually _liked_ it. Murtagh's taste might be awful, but at least he could distinguish something that belonged to the forest from an actual piece to put in your room. Kicking it away irritably, he pushed open the door and began to scream delightedly like a maniac.

"MURTAGH! GUESS WHAT I-" His words were cut off as Murtagh glared murderously at him, then completed his spell. However, the words that he spoke were quite different. Even Murtagh himself couldn't figure out what he said. But whatever had happened, it was bad. _Really_ bad.

A few crashes, a couple booms and a few more bangs later, the blue smoke cleared. Then the pink, then the green and then finally the wet haze of mist disappeared. Murtagh knew from the start that this wasn't good. Of course, he could have instantly made the smoke and mist disappear, but he seemed to have been paralyzed with shock at what had happened.

A brown haired and brown eyed five year old gazed curiously up at a shocked looking Murtagh. The dark-haired Rider took a moment to register what had happened, then sunk to the floor in a dead faint.

Eragon had somehow become a five year old again.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?!" Arya screamed furiously at a cowering Murtagh. She had heard the noises and then ascended two levels of the Vol Turin to find a five year old Eragon poking Murtagh in the ribs, in apparent curiosity. Within seconds she had revived the offender and proceeded to scream her guts out at him.

"Please, I swear! I didn't do ANYTHING!" Murtagh pleaded. Arya glowered at him, then sunk into one of the chairs in the room. It was the hardest one there and it didn't exactly help her current mood.

_One of our most valuable Riders has been turned into a five year old! If Galbatorix hears about this...nevermind that! What if the Elves hear about this!? He'll be the laughing stock for ages! No one will take him or his abilities seriously! _her mind worked furiously for a solution to the predicament at hand.

Eragon gazed impatiently at the two grown-ups. One of them, a pretty woman, was screaming her guts out a dark-haired man. Crawling quietly up to Arya, he tugged the hem of her dress and smiled up at her.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked. Arya started then looked down at Eragon. His dark eyes sparkled up at her and she felt herself smiling in spite of all that had happened.

"Awww...you're so cute." she cooed. A sick-looking Murtagh looked from her and Eragon.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked incredulously. Arya's mind clicked and finally, she figured out the answer. She turned towards a bewildered looking Murtagh and began to explain.

"Okay. Apparently, we have a problem." she began calmly. Murtagh snorted impatiently. Arya threw him a disgusted look and continued. "Eragon seems to have somehow aged, in reverse. The first thing we need to do to fix this, is to hide him."

Murtagh was puzzled. "Why?" he asked.

"Because if someone finds out about him, it'll be hard to explain what happened. The Elves defenitely wouldn't understand, and we can't risk them not trusting Eragon or taking him seriously. So, tell NO ONE." she glared up at Murtagh. "I want you to swear to me in the Ancient language that you will not tell anyone. Go on. No loopholes either." Murtagh rolled his eyes and swore. "Good," she said, nodding approvingly. "Next, he will need sufficient living quarters while I attempt at finding a cure. This place seems fine. I'll bring down some of Eragon's stuff down here and then a few more items and you'll be doing great.

"On the subject of those whom we _can_ tell. We'll need to inform Saphira. She's his dragon after all." at this point she looked down at Eragon, who continued to gaze at her sweetly. "She'll probably mother him to death. Oh, and she'll fit here, so we can move her here too. You'll need help handling him."

Murtagh recoiled. "_What?_" he asked. "Are you telling me that _I'll_ be the one looking after the brat?" he asked, his eyes wide. "No. NO WAY! I REFUSE TO TAKE CARE OF SOME FIVE YEAR OLD KID!"

Arya's temper boiled. "IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT, DUMMY!" she screamed in retaliation. "YOU'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY!" Murtagh fell silent at the threat. Elves weren't to be crossed, he knew that by now.

After calming down sufficiently, she glared once more at him and continued with her instructions. "I'll also need to tell Angela and Nasuada. Nasuada will aid us in the secret, I know that. Angela will help _you_ search the Library every day for some traces of a cure. I'm warning you, find one, or else I WILL follow through with that threat." At her murderous stare, Murtagh shut his mouth and fell silent. "I'll bring up everything you need. If anyone asks, I'll tell that we sent Eragon to the Elves for training. Meanwhile, I'll look through some old Elvish texts for something about aging magic. Are those instructions clear?"

Murtagh nodded mutely. "Good, now I need you to swear a few more oaths for me, in the Ancient language. AND NO LOOPHOLES." she added the last bit warningly. Murtagh sighed, then swore to look after Eragon properly, then help Angela and Arya in finding a cure and to guard his secret. After nodding approvingly, she left the Eragon and Murtagh alone. She needed to speak with Nasuada and Angela in private. Arya turned to Eragon, but instead, saw no one.

Eragon had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN!!! Yeah. First chapter, and Eragon's already causing trouble! You may press the purple button now:) Criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!**

**racingthroughtime  
**


	2. Slides and Stumpy

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. -cries hysterically- Oh, and I have some kind reviewers to thank:**

**Blue-eyed-chica - **Thank you VERY VERY MUCH for your kind reviews:D For this story and my two others.

**Spottedstar106 - **Another thank you is in order. ) I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter.

**Obsessed wiv everything - **Yes, they are included, thank you for asking! And for your review!

**Greythorne -** Thanks for your review as well:)

**And now, on with the chapter:)**

* * *

Murtagh was in a state of shock. _Why does everything happen to ME?! _he mentally screamed.

_Because you are an idiot?_ an equally bad-tempered voice replied back.

_Thorn, this isn't the time._ Murtagh hissed mentally._ I'm in a crisis here. That idiot Eragon managed to walk in when I was experimenting and I was swearing at him and then somehow, after a gigantic explosion he turned into a kid - again!_

_And I take it he's disappeared?_

_That's rig - wait, how do you know?_

_Because the brat has somehow managed to climb the remaining flights of Vol Turin and kicked my dragon shin? Oh, and I expect he'll be flying past you in about a moment. I saw him sitting down on that huge dwarf slide._

_WHAT?!_ Murtagh blanched, then gasped as the reality of Thorn's words sunk in. Taking a shuddering breath, he choked out to a frantic Arya who was wringing her hands in worry and anger. "Eragon - dwarf slide - Thorn." Arya looked at him in concern, then gasped herself as soon as she understood what Murtagh was saying.

"Oh no, oh no, oh NO! ERAGON'S GONNA DIE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed ear-splittingly, then dashed out the door and tripped over the elephants leg that Eragon had kicked aside. Murtagh, ran past her and began to climb up the Vol Turin, two steps at a time. Just then, a high-pitched squeal sounded, and a gust of wind rushed past Murtagh and Arya. The looked at each other, and saw their eyes widen. Murtagh braced himself for the incoming shriek. "OH MY GOD, THAT WAS ERAGON!! OH NO, OH _NO!!!_ HE'S GOING TO DIE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

Murtagh's head was pounding and he rounded upon the Elf. "SHUT UP!" he bellowed, then continued to race up the steps. _Thorn? Are you there?_

_Naturally. I must say, I've never heard you yell. Most satisfying._

_SHUT UP! I need your help. Eragon might be tiny, but he's still a human. He'll probably be dashed against the walls or fall into nothingness. I'll go after him in a minute, but I need you to fly by him and make sure he doesn't fall out._

_And I suppose you're assuming that you, a bigger human, won't fall out?_

_I have to take that chance._

_  
Might you be feeling some sort of love for your brother? _Thorn remarked snidely.

_No, I'm just saving both our behinds. Get to it!_ Severing the connection, he raced up the remaining steps and stumbled out onto the dragon hold. Saphira was slumbering away, her blue scales rustling as she breathed in and out. The broken pieces of the Isidar Mithrm had been fixed and gleamed brightly. Stumbling over it, he dashed to the narrow slide and gazed down upon it. Big mistake. Feeling naseous, he backed off and bumped into a frantic looking Arya.

"What's your problem?! Go after your brother!" she yelled. Murtagh shook his head firmly.

"Not unless I want to commit suicide, which I don't. I plan to live a lot longer, thanks." he mumbled. Arya summed up her strength, then pushed him closer to the slide, spitting out words after every push.

"You - will - do - it - or - I'll - kick - your - sorry - ASS!" she pushed him as soon as she reached the edge of the slide.

Murtagh didn't remember much about that journey. The only thought running in circles around his head was that he was going to die and never get a chance to kill Arya for the extremely painful death he was facing. That, and the fact that he was now feeling extremely dizzy and could barely see. The cold air almost froze him to death and he could barely register the great red fuzz that was flying alongside him, or the last message that Thorn sent before he lost complete conciousness.

* * *

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. That fall was pretty nasty. I'm just glad that he wasn't that high up."

"What _was_ he doing?! I know that Morzan was a guy with a mental illness, but is that hereditary?"

"I have no clue." The last voice was broken when someone else sniffled.

"Will Murtag be wokay?" Eragon sniffled. His bright brown eyes were filled with tears, and his nose was red and runny. The sight made Arya's heart melt.

"Awww...come here." she cooed, then pulled Eragon into a hug. "He'll be okay." she soothed, stroking Eragon's hair. Murtagh felt indignation run through is body. _Why_ was the little brat calling him, Murtag? His name was Mur_tagh_ for heaven's sake. And he wasn't something to snivel over. And his father DID NOT have a mental illness.

Okay, maybe he did, but IT WASN'T HEREDITARY!

"Ohh, I think he's come to." Angela whispered. Nasuada looked at the Rider impatiently.

"Angela, can you please poke him with your serving ladle?" she asked. Angela nodded and poked him in the ribs, hard. Murtagh cried out and opened one eye.

"Don't have to poke me THAT hard." he said angrily before turning to Nasuada. "And I do NOT have a mental illness."

"I never said you did." she replied.

He turned to look at Arya, and Eragon who was hiding behind her skirt. Murtagh wasn't fooled, he knew that innocent look. All of them wore it, but he knew they were never sorry. And besides, that kid had called him Murtag. _Tag._ That was all the evidence he needed to know that he was evil. "What happened?" he asked.

Arya frowned. "None of us know. Well, we do know that you were too big for the slide. One of the more nasty turns threw you off. Be thankful that Thorn was there. If he wasn't, you probably would have died. Not that _that_ would have been a loss." her eyes were extremely angry. "Eragon was okay, he was a perfect fit. There was no need to go after him after all." she beamed down at Eragon, who sniffled once more. "Thorn said you were unconcious even before you fell off, so he turned back to find you and tried to keep you awake. But he failed to penetrate that thick skull of yours, so basically, it's all your fault."

"MY FAULT?! It's that stupid _kid's _fault, if you ask me. Why did he have to choose to go sliding right then anyways?" he shot angrily. Arya swelled up.

"He's a KID!! They're inquisitive. And besides, he's soo adorable." Arya smiled sickeningly down at Eragon, who smiled back toothily. "Anyways, nothing much happened. Everyone was too busy staring at you to care about Eragon. Angela was there, and I woke up Saphira and took Eragon to Nasuada. She's promised to keep everything a secret. Saphira's been moved already, but then Thorn threw a fit, so we've decided to move him in too. Things are a bit cramped, but you'll be fine. And just incase someone finds Eragon, we've decided that his name is Tristan. But you've promised to not let him out of your sight, _right?_" Murtagh nodded grudgingly. "Good. You'll find Thorn and Saphira in the place where you were doing your experiment. And I've gotten rid of that elephants leg. I almost got a concussion when I tripped over it."

Murtagh stared at Arya. "You got rid of Stumpy?" he asked slowly. Arya frowned.

"That thing has a NAME?" she asked, but Murtagh had already dissolved into hysterical sobs. Eragon, seeing him crying, began to bawl loudly. Arya shouted above the din, trying to make herself heard. In the end, Nasuada shut everyone up by borrowing Angela's ladle and hitting Murtagh over the head with it.

"My - Stumpy. My poor, poor friend." Murtagh sniffed. "May he rest in peace."

"Whatever. Now, it's best if you stay here for a while, you're a nervous wreck." she shot a look at Angela and whispered. "Make sure that he hasn't got any mental illness, okay?" she asked. Angela nodded.

"I'm on it." she whispered back. Murtagh had calmed down sufficiently, and his sadness was replaced by anger.

That kid was going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished! I'm hoping that I'll be able to update every 3 days, but school starts tomorrow! Fwee!! I'll update on Wednesday or Thursday. Don't forget to check out my newest fic!**

**- BookWyrrm**


	3. Stumpy Returns!

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot and the humor. -cries- AND THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! -gives cookies and hugs- Everyone was asking for another chapter, so here it is!**

* * *

Two days later, Murtagh was out of the hospital. However, the bad mood still lingered and he bristled everytime he looked at Eragon which was quite a lot. The minute he came out, Arya had cornered him and forced him to help her make the arrangements neccesary, barely giving him even a single moment of free time. Finally, Arya had gone to discuss something important with Nasuada and Angela offered to babysit the brat for him. Almost gasping with relief, he stumbled out of the stuffy meeting room, happy to get away from all the plans.

_I need to find Stumpy._ he thought firmly. Murtagh wasn't ashamed to admit that he couldn't sleep without his beloved elephants leg. It was the only thing that reminded him of himself. That and Thorn, and since Thorn was currently refused to even cast a glance over at Murtagh, he was well enough alone without any comfort.

He had asked Arya of course, but the Elf had point-blank refused to tell him where she had dumped it. Claiming that it was "endangering" Eragon's safety, she assured him that it was all for the best and it wasn't a huge loss anyways. Murtagh snorted as he remembered what she had said. _Please, I beg to differ. That thing _was_ a huge loss._ Angrily, he stomped around. The residents of Trojnheim eyed him warily, but continued on their way without another glance. He heard a few women muttering in low voices and sending him dark looks as if he were contaminated. He could only guess that Angela's "check-up" to make sure he carried no mental illness, had leaked out somehow.

Deciding the first place to look was the garbage, he went down to the kitchens and decided to ask them for directions.

"Excuse me," he asked a female cook politely. "Can you please tell me directions to get to the garbage disposal?" The look he recieved in return made him want to disappear into thin air.

"The-the _garbage_ disposal?" she asked warily.

"Yes." he replied, straining to keep his voice polite. "Can you give me some directions?"

"NO! I mean-" she stuttered, "-er, I don't know. I'm sorry." Picking up a clove of garlic, she waved it at him like he was some kind of weird zombie or vampire. "Get away from me!" she yelled then chucked it at him before running off, screaming loudly.

_I am going to murder Angela right after I kill Arya._ he thought with gritted teeth. He whirled around, then bumped into another servant, who looked frightened out of her wits the minute she realized who he was.

"Can you tell me-" he began, but she screamed high-pitchedly then dashed off in the opposite direction. "What is _with_ everyone today!" he said aloud impatiently. "All I need is to find the directions for the garbage disposal. Can't anyone TELL ME THAT?!" he kicked the nearest vase, then howled in pain. Several maids, dish-washers and cooks watched apprehensively as he hopped around, cursing for the whole world to hear. The vase clattered down loudly against the marble floor, and something heavy rolled out of it. It took a moment for Murtagh to stop howling in pain and anger and see what the noise was around.

Out of the vase had rolled out a musty, mouldy elephants leg. The grey skin had bits of green stuck to it, compliments of not being cleaned in over a month, then being hid in the dark. Murtagh's breath caught in his throat, as he recognized it.

It was Stumpy.

Stumpy had returned to Murtagh.

Murtagh screeched delightfully, then scooped up the leg and danced around the corridor, singing. "Stumpy has returned! Stumpy has reeeetttttuuuurrrrrnnnnnneeeeeeeedddddddddd!!!!!!!" He continued in this manner for a while, then dashed past the lookers-on, screaming loudly and happily. "STUMPY HAS RETURNED TO MURTAGH!!"

* * *

Arya was tired. She had been so ever since Murtagh had "accidentally" turned Eragon into a child again. Of course, if Arya had it her way, she would have preferred to keep him that way. But, Alagaesia needed him, so she was forced to do her best to age him back to normal again.

_Stupid, annoying, crazy, mentally ill Murtagh!_ she fumed angrily._ Always making me do more work that I'm worth._ Murtagh had made it clear that fateful day he arrived that he held nothing but contempt for the Elf. Back then, she hadn't showed him exactly how angry and violent she could get. The minute Murtagh had awoken, she caught him sneaking out of the Hospital quietly, in an effort not to be seen. She quickly cornered him, then -ahem- _forcefully_ made him share her work. Finally, _finally_ everything had been approved by Nasuada, and she could go back and rest peacefully.

"I promise you, lady Angela, he was screaming like a maniac and yelling 'Stumpy has returned' over and over again!" Arya looked up to find a very serious Angela listening to a crowd of cooks, servants and dish-washers. Her blood froze in her as she remembered who 'Stumpy' was, only too well. The flashback of a certain elephants leg lying in wait for her as she dashed up the Vol Turin blazed in her mind. She scowled and stomped over to the crowd.

"Excuse me," she began politely. They turned to her. "But are you talking about Murtagh?" she asked.

"Yes, lady Arya!" one of them said eagerly. "He was acting like a total lunatic!"

Arya nodded. "Did you see what he was holding?" she continued. Another one of them nodded.

"A great big, wrinkly grey thing." she shouted out. Arya's suspicions were confirmed.

"Thank you, that is all that I needed to know. You may resume your chores." she said before turning to Angela. "We've got a problem."

* * *

Three hours later, a sopping wet, yet elated Murtagh stumbled back into Tronjheim, singing hoarsely yet joyfully. He climbed the Vol Turin wearily and finally made it up to the level that he was needed in. He held Stumpy under one arm and continued to sing in anything but a melodious voice.

"Stumpy's come baaccckkkk ttttoooo Mmmuuurrrrtttaaaggghhhh!!!"

"Where have you been?"

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! I'm sorry if this is lacking in humor, but I didn't have too many ideas. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND REVIEWS! -hands out double chocolate cookies- You may press that beautiful purple button nows. -points-**


	4. The Dwarf Slide Again

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. -cries- Except for humor and plot.**

**Oh, and COOKIES AND HUGS TO ALL MY BELOVED READERS AND REVIEWERS! I CANNOT thank you enough. So, here is a new chapter, hope you like. Murtagh's dealing with the consequences of his behavior. **

**After this chapter, I will start on what happens when they actually move in. This chapter touches up on that a bit. I'm still working on fine-tuning some of the plot. Humor is mostly written on the spot, but this story **_**does**_** have an end. We just haven't come to it. Yet. I've managed to map out what happens in the next three to four chapters.**

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating; blame it on homework. But, I'm producing a new chapter, so there!**

**Kudos and thank you for reading!**

**- BookWyrrm**

* * *

Murtagh cringed. Arya was swelling up like a balloon yet again, and Angela wore a look of deep mirth on her face. Nasuada was nowhere to be seen.

"I said, where have you been?" Arya spat out the words slowly. Deliberately. Murtagh could almost _see_ the anger bubbling inside of her. Taking a deep breath, he stated calmly.

"I went looking." he replied, preparing himself to run up to the dragon hold and get Thorn for a quick getaway. Arya's temper had already been on the rise a lot, and he didn't want to be an outlet yet again.

"For _what_ may I ask, did you return in this state?" she hissed, her eyes glittering angrily. Murtagh gulped and prepared his answer.

"I went looking...for-for Stumpy." he replied.

"_Stumpy._" Arya's tongue rolled off the word as if it were contaminated. "You went looking for that mouldy old elephants leg?" she took a step closer, and Murtagh took a step back. "That almost _murdered _me, and is the reason for Eragon's condition?" she hissed.

Murtagh started. "What?" he asked, rather stupidly. Arya gave a cold, harsh laugh.

"I take it you put _Stumpy_ out of that room, the day you were practicing?" she asked softly. Murtagh nodded. "Yes, Eragon tripped over it, and he kicked it aside and came into the room. If that-that _thing_ hadn't been sitting outside or even _existing_ for that matter, he would have come in a split second earlier and none of this would have happened." Her face held an extremely murderous look, and her hand was raised. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to pay the price." she whispered, then began chanting. Murtagh tried to run in the opposite direction, but his feet were stuck down to the floor. He turned around and decided to face the worst.

* * *

"Arya this _isn't funny._" Murtagh hissed. He had been forcefully stuffed into a pink dress, his hair had been dyed blonde, thanks to Angela's potions, and he had been forced to wear a ponytail with a pink bow to finish the look. His eyes were extremely murderous as Arya marched him up Vol Turin with a triumphant look on her face. Eragon was waddling along, giggling gleefully.

"Murtag's dwessing up!" he squealed and reached up to yank his skirt. Murtagh resisted the urge to slap the brat's face, black and blue. The punishment - more like torture - would only get worse if he did anything more to the poor kid. And besides, he had sworn an oath. He couldn't go back on it. Yet.

Arya smiled patiently at the little child, then grabbed his hand and swung it up and down. "Yes, he's dressing up to go for a slide - down the Dwarf slide." Murtagh's eyes widened with horror at the prospect of going back on that thing again. So that was what Thorn and Saphira had been laughing about back there...his doom.

* * *

_So, I hope you enjoy the ride._ Thorn remarked snidely. _I'll be watching._

_What are you talking about?_ Murtagh grumbled angrily. His hair was beginning to turn blonde already and he _didn't like it._

_Oh, you don't know? Wonderful then._ a new voice popped up.

_Saphira?_ Murtagh asked in wonder. _Why-how-what-?_

_If you must know, I don't really know myself._ she replied. _But nevermind, this is going to be rather funny - if not pitiful on your part - to watch._

_I don't know what you're talking about. They're dressing me up for a tea party with the brat!_

_We beg to differ._ Thorn shot back. _Now, you'd better get going._ Hence, the brave if not stupid Murtagh, friend of Stumpy, babysitter of Eragon, Rider of Thorn, went to his doom.

* * *

Murtagh marched up the steps onto the Dragon Hold with a grim face. Arya was smiling nastily as she led him to the slide. "Well, enjoy yourself then." she said sweetly and with Eragon's help, shoved him down the slide once more.

As before, he couldn't remember much, but he did remember one thing: Arya and the brat were going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry this chapter is short, but I hope that it was good enough that it made up for it. REVIEW PLEASE!! -puppy dog face-**


	5. Recovery and more Evading

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Hello once again, my wonderful readers! Thank you lots for sticking by me. School's taking such a toll, like you wouldn't believe. I'm still finding the time to update, but now I have **_**two**_** fics to juggle. I know plenty of other's who have much more than me. I can't believe how they do it, but they do. Kudos to them, for doing such a wonderful job. D**

**Okay, so I finally have a plot finished for this fic. Now I can write in complete peace -- until I have to write something else.**

**Enjoy! I'm laying off some of the humor here, so I hope that you don't mind.**

* * *

Murtagh felt sick.

He wobbled off the slide, clutching his stomach, face green. Arya, who had somehow come back down, grinned triumphantly at him. Eragon simply stared at him in concern, his little face and bright brown eyes fixed on Murtagh's.

"Are you wokay?" he asked, his face screwed up as he tried to determine what ailed Murtagh. However, before he could reply to the brat who had made his life so miserable, he chucked up, spilling everything in his stomach out onto the floor. Clutching the side of the slide, he sat down upon it again, and took some deep breaths. A few people were staring now, and he could see Angela frowning at him before pulling something out of her pocket.

"Here," she said, handing him a phial of...something. "It'll help with the nausea." At Arya's cold look, she said no more, except to move forward and hand him the phial. He accepted it gratefully and drank it all. Instantly, he felt himself feel lighter, his head was no longer spinning. He focused properly on Arya, who's eyes were glittering with anger. He smirked at the Elf.

"I feel _soo_ much better. Thank you Angela." he said. The first remark was intended for Arya, and he was genuienly thanking Angela for her help. If she hadn't, Arya would have probably left him there and told him to not look for Stumpy anymore.

Arya scowled at him, but then her face relaxed once more. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Murtagh. I want to you to take good care of Eragon." she smiled down at the five year old, who was staring at the puddle of sick with a look of digust. "And I also want you to _never, ever, ever_ bring back that stupid elephants leg, ever again."

Murtagh tried to nod his head, but felt much to sick to move the fluids in there. He simply inclined ever so slightly to show that he had listened, then his eyes rested upon Eragon. He scowled at the child/adult, then made to stand up. His legs felt wobbly and he tested them slowly. When some of the stamina returned, he took one step forward and then glared at Arya furiously. _You are so going to pay..._ he thought to himself as he stumbled past them then, climbed up the Vol Turin. Angela came behind him followed by a triumphant looking Arya holding Eragon who was giggling.

Just then, Murtagh noticed that he was still wearing the pink party dress that Arya had stuffed him into, along with the blonde hair.

* * *

"Murtagh are you paying any attention?" Arya snapped at him. Murtagh started, then looked back at Arya.

"Problem?" he asked casually, with the air of a person that was hardly listening. Arya ground her teeth and stared into Murtagh's eyes.

"My _problem_ dear Murtagh, is that _you_ are _hardly_ paying _any_ attention to what I am saying." she hissed furiously. Murtagh simply shrugged, then he leaned back on the plush couch that had been brought up to the room.

He glanced around it and couldn't help but relax into the atmosphere. The room was filled with plush chairs, and couches. Two large wardrobes were in one corner, filled to the brim with children's toys that were meant to distract Eragon. Another bookshelf was filled with old texts. Murtagh stifled a groan, as he realized that it would be _his_ job to go through them and find a cure.

Any traces of that horrible experiment had been erased. A large arch-way opened out into two more rooms. One large one, with a high ceiling and opening. _That_ was for Saphira and Thorn. They still hadn't moved in yet, despite what Arya had told him in the Hospital not too long ago.

A knock on the door signaled him back to earth. "Come in," Arya commanded in her sharp, professional Elf voice. Nasuada came in, holding a sleeping Eragon in her arms. Arya's eyes softened, and a sickening smile came over her face.

"Awww...he's sooo sweet." she cooed. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand what the big deal is about him." he asked, staring with distaste at the young boy. Eragon's eyes fluttered, and he shifted in Nasuada's arms. Arya shot him a nasty look.

"Do you want to slide down the Dwarf slide again?" she ground out. Murtagh shut up, looking sour. He settled down in the couch, waiting for more of Arya's rambling. Nasuada gently placed the sleeping Eragon down upon one of the couches, then left, shutting the door quietly.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, when you want to distract him, use one of these. Okay?" Arya looked at Murtagh, who's eyes were glazed over in an effort not to listen. Sighing through gritted teeth, she muttered a few spells, causing an inanimate Murtagh to shoot up, howling in pain.

"What was that for?!" he screeched, rubbing his behind. Arya simply smirked.

"For not listening to me, you JERK!" she screamed back at him. The bun her hair usually was in, was unravelling. "Here I am, wasting my time, talking to a complete IDIOT with ROCKS for a brain!"

Murtagh swelled in indignation. "WELL STOP PUTTING IN SO MUCH EFFORT THEN! I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE KIDS!"

"NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU DID, NOTHING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ERAGON IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"WELL HE WALKED IN ON ME!"

"YOU HAD THAT ELEPHANTS LEG!"

"STOP TRYING TO BLAME EVERYTHING ON STUMPY!"

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" Arya screamed, hurling curses at Murtagh. Murtagh opened his mouth for a retort, when a giggle came from behind them, along with the lock being turned and the door opening, followed by fast feet running away. Both of them stared at each other, their faces mirroring the exact same emotion.

Oh no.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. Eragon's causing so much trouble for the pair of them... Tsk, tsk. R&R PLEASE!!! -blows kisses to faithful readers- Thank you!**

**BookWyrrm**


	6. Whirlwind

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Chapter Sixeth, is doneth! I hit thirty reviews the other day, and I hope this chapter will take it up to forty! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I knew I should have updated yesterday, since I updated my other two stories, but I decided not to. I updated both of them today as well, so I decided to do this as well.**

**Thank you to all those who added this to their alerts, and favorites. This chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

* * *

Saphira was sleeping. She breathed deeply, blue-scales rustling. Ever since she had been told her Rider was now a child, she had been deeply uneasy and very resentful towards Murtagh. _Murtagh..._she breathed in her mind. _The jerk who turned my Rider into a five year old child..._

_Will you stop dreaming about my Rider, please?_ Thorn asked impatiently. His eyes were shut, hiding the deep golden colour. Saphira rustled irritatedly.

_Whatever. It was his fault that my Rider is now nothing more than a child._ she shot back.

_Blame it on Stumpy._ Thorn remarked drily.

_Who?_

_  
Nevermind._

They severed the connection. Saphira wanted nothing more than to sleep, rest those weary muscles and scales of hers. It had been a busy and tiring week, involving a very frazzled Arya. At least Saphira knew by now that troubled Elves weren't to be trifled with.

She was about to be wrapped in the warm blanket of sleep, when she heard giggles and pattering feet. Saphira opened one eye...

...and stared into a pair of bright brown ones.

Recoiling in shock, and trying not to spit fire upon the unwary intruder, she drew back. Eragon pouted. "Me wanna swee dwagon!" he cried, raising his arms up. Saphira cocked her head to one side.

_Could this be..._

_Eragon? Right in one._

_Will you please stop using those non-native phrases?_ Saphira asked. _It is driving me bonkers._

_Hypocrite._

_Shut up._

Saphira knew that she needed to be careful. This...child, might not know the true extent of his powers. But he was obviously entranced by her appearance, but his eyes held a hint of recognition in them. She carefully called out to Eragon in her mind, making sure to withdraw contact immediately when the kid couldn't handle her prescence.

_Eragon?_ she spoke mentally. A squeaky voice replied, sounding very fuzzy.

_Saphira? _The sixteen year old prescence of Eragon, trapped within the mind of an inquisitive five year old, spoke.

_Eragon, what's going on? Do you understand that you're a...a five year old?_

_Yes, I'm well aware of that._

_THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

_Geez, Saphira, no need to shout. _Thorn had joined the conversation.

_I don't remember ever addressing you, Thorn son of Aquaron._

Dead silence.

_Did you say Aquaron? _Eragon asked cautiously. The five year old had sat down, his five year old instinct taken over by the sixteen year old mind.

_Yes. I keep contact with Glaedr. He told me my parentage, as well as the other two eggs. But that is beside the point. Eragon WHAT IS GOING ON?_

_I have no clue Saphira. All I remember is that there was a flash, and then my mind went dead. Then, I reawoke, but I was a kid._

_Forget the details. Can you still do magic? Do you remember your training?_

_Yes, Saphira. _Eragon replied. _My mind didn't completely die out you know. So, what's been happening?_

You don't know?

_Well, not all of it. My five year old mind is still dominant. I can only keep contact for so long._

Saphira explained all that had happened in the past week. The mental Eragon chortled at the idea of Murtagh and Stumpy and the scene he'd created, asking for directions to the garbage disposal. But the laughter disappeared when he found out how everyone was treating him like a small child.

_I'm sixteen._ he growled.

_No one knows about that._ Saphira replied. _Anything else?_

_Nope. Do me a favour and don't tell Murtagh. I want to see him suffer._

_My pleasure._

_Thorn?_

_No problem. The idiot's been driving me crazy anyways._

_Thorn! Don't use non-native phrases! Remember what I told you!_

_Yeah yeah. Bye Eragon._

The contact severed, and Saphira felt a little more at rest. While the contact had been made, Eragon had fallen asleep. Now, the five year old awoke, and blinked his brown eyes. Saphira had to smile. Her Rider looked so sweet. Eragon spotted her and his eyes went wide with excitement. "Dwagon!" he squealed. He ran towards her and began to climb her leg, in an effort to get to her back. After much kicking, Saphira had lost a scale, but a beaming Eragon was seated on her back, inbetween her neck and backbone. "Rwide!" he squealed. Saphira got wind of what he wanted.

_I really shouldn't..._ she thought.

_Oh come on. I want to give Murtagh a bit more of a fright._

_Why is everyone so bent on making the poor guy's life hell?_ Saphira asked.

_Eh. He's so sadistic and unconsiderate. It's fun to see how he reacts when the same thing happens to him._

_Good point._ Praying that Eragon was hanging onto dear life, she stepped out to the edge of the dragon hold, and took off with her deep sweeping wings.

* * *

Murtagh was frantic. _Where has that idiot of a brother gone to?_ he screamed inwardly. _I will make him pay for this!_ He had run up and down the Vol Turin twice already. He was pushing the idea of Eragon in the dragon hold out of his mind repeatedly. He couldn't repeat the scene that had been created when he'd slid down the Dwarf slide. _You know he'll be safe._ one side of his mind pointed out. _Yeah, but I'll go six feet under, courtesy of Arya._ another voice said.

Finally, he was forced to admit the truth. Eragon was in the dragon hold, no matter how much they searched.

"THIS IS ALL THAT ELEPHANT LEGS FAULT!" Arya was screaming. Murtagh felt his temper rise.

"STOP BLAMING EVERYTHING ON STUMPY!" he yelled back. His head was pounding. Suddenly...

_**SWOOSH!!!**_

A whirlwind of blue passed him, and continued to spiral down. It took a moment for Murtagh to register what was going on. Then, the truth jolted throug him like an electric shock.

That was Saphira.

And judging by the gleeful squeals, she had Eragon on her back.

Murtagh's mind went blank for a few moments, then he did something very stupid and regrettable.

He jumped off the Vol Turin and onto the Dwarf slide for the third time that week.

Only this time, he didn't know if he would survive or not.

* * *

**A/N: I had to make a scene where Eragon meets Saphira! And Thorn provides some comic-relief in this chapter. He'll have a much bigger and more comical role later on in the plot.**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to R&R!**

** BookWyrrm**


	7. The Flight Plan

**Kids Again**

Summary: After a magic mishap, Murtagh accidently turns Eragon into a kid! Now he has to babysit his younger brother while finding a cure. R&R please!

**A/N: Hit 40 reviews! Nothing belongs, except for humor and plot.**

* * *

_**THUMP!!**_

It took Murtagh a few moments for him to register what had happened. He remembered jumping off the Vol Turin, a blue whirlwind, Saphira...

_Caught on have you?_ she asked drily.

_Saphira?! Whats going on..._

_Eh, nothing much. Eragon came up to the Dragon Hold and got onto my back...couldn't resist giving him a little ride._

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US!_

_Great then._

"WHY IS EVERYBODY SO MEAN TO ME?!" Murtagh sobbed. A squeal interupted his thoughts. It was Eragon.

"Go away kid, I'm busy wallowing in self-pity!" he shouted. Eragon raised an eyebrow, but Murtagh hardly noticed. He was muttering incoherent curses under his breath.

_Murtagh! Do you want me to wash your mouth out with soap?!_ Saphira growled. _You're in the prescence of a child for heavens sake you IDIOT!_

Murtagh was hardly listening. He was too busy shouting curses to care exactly about soap. After all, this was the guy who asked for directions to the garbage disposal of Tronjheim.

Eragon stared at Murtagh for a while before imitating the curses that he was saying. Saphira could take it anymore. Two screaming people on a dragon's back weren't exactly a picnic to cart around.

_SHUT UP!!_ she screamed and landed with a thud on the ground. Murtagh fell off the dragon with a thud on the floor, followed by Eragon. Then, he began to cry.

"I want my mommy!!" he sobbed until everything went black.

* * *

Murtagh sniffled slightly, then wrapped himself tighter in his blanket. Arya had screamed herself hoarse about how irresponsible he was, swearing in front of a minor, and finished it with a few choice death threats herself. In front of Eragon.

_Hypocrite..._he thought, sniffling. _Why is everybody so mean to me?_

Eragon looked up at Murtagh with wide eyes. He looked a mess, his dark hair all over the place and green eyes swimming with tears. He seemed two seconds away from wailing out loud into the night.

Just then, the door to the living quarters opened and Arya stalked in followed by Nasuada. "The dragons are ready to be moved in," she said stiffly, before turning towards the doors. "Thorn's undoubtedly going to put up a fight. We'll need your help."

Murtagh looked at Nasuada pleadingly, hoping that he would be let of the hook. But she simply stared at him sympathetically. Sighing, he got up off the couch and followed Arya to the dragon hold.

The two dragons were sleeping, even though it looked suspiciously as if they had been talking for a few moments before they entered.

_Thorn, get up._ Murtagh said. _We have to move you to our living quarters._

_No._

_You don't want to come?_

_No, I want to sleep._

Murtagh sighed impatiently. _You have to come now, or never.  
_

_Then never._

_Come on! Please?_ Murtagh pleaded.

_No._

_I hate you._

_Wonderful._

He'd had enough. _YOU ARE COMING NOW!_

_No, I refuse. I wish to sleep._

Murtagh started forwards and tried to grab Thorn's saddle horn and pull him forwards. He cast a jealous look at Arya, who had persuaded Saphira to come out of the dragon hold within minutes.

_Don't you want to be where Saphira is? _he said, hoping to tempt Thorn.

_No. She's a hypocrite._

_Oh come on, are you sure you want to be here all alone?_

_Yes. I don't wish to consort with hypocrites._

_Oh? You're doing that right now, so you're a hypocrite then._

Thorn tried to find a loophole to that statement, but failed.

_No._

_OH COME ON!_

_No._

_Please?  
_

_No._

_You asked for it then..._

Murtagh remembered one of the more better spells that he'd learnt from Galbatorix when he'd been imprisioned. "_Stenil ot Gahtor Rmuht!_" Thorn looked up and opened his eyes. The spell hit him within seconds and his mind was tied with Murtagh's but more so that he had to listen to everything that Murtagh told him to do.

_I hate you..._

_Wonderful._

"Come with me," Murtagh said. Thorn felt his muscles lift his massive torso up and walk out of the dragon hold. Murtagh got onto his back, smiling triumphantly and gave the command to fly. Thorn felt his wings flap as he rose up into the air, flying through the air.

Murtagh felt a rush of fierce triumph - a feeling that was foreign to him because of the atrocities of the past week. In that moment, Thorn seized his chance to get free of the command. In a split second, two things happened. Thorn felt the tendrils of magic loosen their hold on him. He felt wonderfully free, and forgot that he was in charge of his own flight plan. A second later, he remembered, but it was too late.

Thorn had already begun to fall.

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting some bad writers block for this story, but I managed to do my best with it. :) Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**


	8. Entrance and Urgal Brains

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Lol, no updates for a long time. Sorry for the delay.**

**The story is also almost finished, only five chapters left at the most! Yay!! Even though I will be sad at the fact that I can't torture Murtagh anymore, I am relieved as well! I can now begin my Action/Adventure Eragon fic once I'm finished this.**

**I will be writing a few more chapters ahead of time, just incase I forget/am too lazy to update much. It also helps that I don't have to go back and review every time I write a new chapter.**

**Nothing belongs!**

* * *

Murtagh felt extremely elated. He had managed to get control of Thorn for a split second and make him do his bidding. To someone else, that would be nothing unusual. 'A dragon must obey his Rider.' they would say. But those people didn't know Thorn.

As much as Murtagh didn't like admitting it, Thorn was a lot like him. Arrogant, stubborn and sarcastic. He figured that was why they were so at odds sometimes. The two of them were too alike to get along, because they didn't like the fact that the other was so hard to get along with, when they didn't realize that they were just looking at another being with their personality.

_And the brains of a bull-frog._ Murtagh thought calmly. The first few minutes of flying were wonderful, then he felt himself losing control. It happened gradually, in a split-second. He lost control of Thorn, who forgot how to fly. The red dragon was nothing but a blur as he sped towards the earth, carrying himself and his Rider to their respective dooms.

_I'm gonna DIE!!!_

_Geez, ya think?_

_Thorn, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ACTING LIKE A SMART ALEC! FLY FOR HEAVENS SAKES!_

Pause.

_No, I don't want to._

_WHAT?! WHY!?_

_This is payback for that dumb spell you put on me. Learn from this experience, young grasshopper._

_Stop calling me that!_

_No._

_ARGH! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!_

That remark was succeeded with some choice and colourful language.

_Nice. If I were your mother, I'd wash your mouth out with soap._

_Shut up._

_**THUD!!!**_

Thorn flopped on the ground, unpertubered. He didn't care much for falling, that happened quite a lot. But Murtagh was knocked into the air, being so much lighter than the dragon. He flailed for a few moments, then landed on top of the dragon's rock hard scales.

_I hate you with a passion._

_I love you too._

Groaning, Murtagh summoned up his energy to heal the pain, then slid down from the dragon's back. He glanced up at the Vol Turin. He had never seen it from this angle before, and it was quite formidable. Shuddering at his numerous close calls, he checked Thorn for any damage.

_Are you alright?_

Thorn seemed rather surprised at this display of concern.

_I'm okay._

_Good._

Thorn nodded, then unfurled his wings. He didn't want to put Murtagh through much anymore, his sadistic nature drove him nuts already. That was enough.

_Let's get back._

_Of course._

He got back up on his back, and the flew up to the dragon entrance that was constructed for them. Thorn looked at it warily. The circle looked much too small.

_Go on._

_It's too small._

I'll be the judge of that.

_Hello? I'm the dragon going inside. I ought to be the judge of that._

_Just shut up and go in._

He sighed and expelled a narrow jet of flame. It scorched the wall and left a dark mark behind. Bracing himself for what was going to be a rather painful entrance, he stuck his head inside. He needed to keep his wings flapping to stay aloft, and he didn't trust himself to fold them away after the incident a few moments ago. The head fit in alright, and almost half of his torso was in, until his reached his problem.

_Uh oh._

_What?  
_

_I don't fit, Urgal brain._

_What!? That's impossible!_

_It isn't now._

_What are we going to do?_

Murtagh was really panicking. Thorn had folded away his wings and just hung limply. This wasn't very good.

_What are we going to do?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to update and let you all know that I'm alive. I also updated my HP fic, ****The Journal****. You'll find out more about how they get through that problem later.**


	9. Thorn the Fat

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Hello once again. I have less work to do, now that ****The Journal**** is finished! I can give this story my fullest attention.**

**As for Thorn...well...**

**Eragon and Eldest belong to Christopher Paolini. I am not making any money out of his characters.**

* * *

Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Nasuada, Angela and a very dishellved looking Murtagh stood staring at the dragon hole that had been constructed on the quarters.

"I can't believe it..." Arya croaked out. She had come to thinking that perhaps all the trouble had finally subsided, but no. Thorn had gotten stuck in the doorway made for the dragons.

Unless he lost some weight, or by some magical means managed to stop himself being a giant cork, he was stuck.

_Idiot! Moron! Jerk!_ Saphira hissed at him, mentally of course. _I can't believe you'd go and get yourself stuck in such a manner! What the __**hell**__ have you been eating?_

_Nothing! Maybe a few rabbits, and a deer, but that's my normal diet! And, excuse me! Do I need to remind someone who got __**drunk**__ lately?_

Saphira blushed, but continued to glare at Thorn nevertheless.

_If you are referring to the time that I was welcomed into the Varden, you can very well shut your great big dragon pie-hole up. I don't need you hootin' about it to anyone._

Thorn smirked in a very un-dragonlike way. _Someone's getting touchy..._he remarked snidely. Saphira rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Arya rounded on Murtagh, and glared. "What did you do?!" she shouted at him. Gosh, that felt so good to vent out your frustration on someone...

"Nothing! I don't know what happened!" he babbled, poorly.

"NOTHING?! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU TURNED ERAGON INTO A KID, LOST SIGHT OF HIM, FOLLOWED HIM DOWN THE DWARF SLIDE, ALMOST _KILLED_ ME USING YOUR STUPID _**STUMPY**_, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED'?!" she shrieked at him. At the mention of his beloved elephants leg, Murtagh finally cracked under the strain and burst into tears.

"My, poor, poor Stumpy. Wherever is he now?" he sobbed undignified. Thorn rolled his eyes, and Saphira simply looked confused. Eragon took one look at the snivelling Rider and began to bawl himself. Angela and Nasuada clapped their hands over their ears, and Arya continued to shriek into the din.

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"MY POOR POOR STUMPY...!"

"WAHHH!!!!"

Angela, who had been very quiet during all these goings-on, finally stepped on top of a chair, and shouted, "**SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

The sound of their beloved healer cussing surprised everybody into shutting their pie-holes. Arya looked furious, Murtagh looked like a wreck, and Eragon continued to snivel despite all.

"You. Have. All. Gone. Insane." Angela hissed, enunciating each word for added flair. "This is a time to be strong, and pull yourselves together! Not to be complete idiots and cry about some elephants leg!" she said looking at a confused Murtagh. "Yes, Murtagh I'm referring to you!" she cried. "Has anybody every thought about poor old Eragon? How must he be feeling during all of this? Huh? Nooo, you all are complete idiots and overlook the fact that MAYBE ONE OF US HAVE FOUND A CURE!!" she shrieked.

Everybody stared.

"A...cure?" Murtagh whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Finally, after two weeks of torture that he hardly knew existed, he could finally get his retribution.

"Yes, a cure." Nasauda said. "You see, we don't have a cure for re-aging a person, but we can reverse the magic done on Eragon. That will, hopefully, get him back to his real age." she explained.

Arya let loose a sigh of relief, and everybody was quiet for a moment until Thorn projected his thoughts to Murtagh.

_Oi, what about me? Am I doomed to be stuck here forever?_ he asked.

"What about Thorn?" Murtagh asked the room at large. "Is he going to get unstuck."

"Unless he loses some weight, I don't see that coming for some time now." Arya said drily.

_I AM NOT FAT!_ Thorn shouted at Murtagh. However, the Rider chose to let that comment slide when he felt a certain five year old tugging at the hem of his pants.

"Mwatag, will you be wokay?" he asked. The sincerety of the question melted all the dislike Murtagh held for the kid, and he sat down.

"Of course I will, but it's Thorn the Fat that we need to worry about." he replied, jerking a thumb at Thorn, who was turning redder than he ever was before.

_I AM NOT FAT!!_

"Change your diet before you talk, buddy." Murtagh remarked. "When can we get the reversing thingy done?"

Angela sighed and looked worried. "We need to do it before tomorrow's sunset."

Murtagh nodded and turned away from Eragon to speak some more with Nasuada and Angela. By the time he turned back to Eragon, the little boy had escaped from everybody's view.

Yet again.

Finally, Thorn broke through the silence.

_I AM NOT FAT!!_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh...the spell needs to be reversed before sunset, and Eragon's missing AGAIN! Will their troubles ever cease? Last chapter coming up soon!**

**Lots of lub,  
BookWyrrm**


	10. Saving the World

**Kids Again**

Summary: When one of Murtagh's attempts on magic goes wrong, he has to pay the ultimate price. Babysit Eragon until a suitable cure is found. R&R please.

**A/N: Final chapter! And so ends my first ever fic...I'm going to miss torturing Murtagh.**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! You're all the best! I'm sorry I if I didn't manage to list your name here, but hey, I'm not perfect. Many sorrys and thanks if I make that mistake.**

**So, Thank You's are in order to:**

**Blue-Eyed Chica  
Spottedstar106  
Obsessed wiv everything  
Zack-Cody-Dylan-Cole  
Greythorne  
The-3-Sueslayers  
alsdssq  
selenafanfic  
IHateSeverusSnape  
Gord and V  
LeFrenchMartini  
Mariano's-twins  
Sora-the-Ninja  
Achaya  
RavenclawHermione94  
xXAjAXx  
nemo123489  
ema  
ThePurpleRose  
Kootonii Akatsuka**

**Thank you all!**

**Now, on with the final installment!**

**Eragon and Eldest all belong to Christopher Paolini and I am in no way making money out of his characters.**

* * *

Everybody was staring at the spot in which Eragon had just disappeared. 

"Um, everybody? We have around a whole day to find him, but who know's where he's disappeared off to." Angela pointed out tentatively. "I suggest we get started."

Arya was in her element.

"Right you are. Nasuada, please alert everybody to be on the lookout for a certain brown haired boy, named Tristan. We can't blow our cover, yet. Murtagh, you search the lower levels of the city, while I'll take the higher ones. Angela, I think you ought to educate everybody on the reverse spell, just in case we catch him, and we're in a tight spot." she commanded.

Angela nodded, and pulled out a small scroll. "Everybody, the spell is as follows: _Evserer yht migac. Evserer yht eplls. Runtre ot ahwt oyu cnoe rwee. Evserer eht eplls._" she recited. Everybody took a moment to recite and memorise it, before they went their own way.

"Wait! What about Thorn and Saphira?" Nasuada asked.

"Saphira, you stay here and pin down Eragon if he comes back. Oh, and look after Thorn too, he'll throw a fit." Murtagh instructed. Saphira gave the gentlest flick of the head, then turned to Thorn.

_Ever heard of LA Weightloss?_

* * *

Eragon was extremely bored. As much as he didn't like being a kid, he didn't want to become an adult. Besides, the sixteen year old mind was excited at the thought of the fact that Arya would now give him her full and undivided attention. What more could he ask for? 

_I think I should hide until sunset. That's when the spell will no longer be able to work._ The older senses overpowered the younger ones, and searched for a suitable hiding spot. They were on the fifteenth floor of the city, and it was pretty much deserted. No one would think to look here. They'd first go to the Dragon Hold and such.

After some rooting, he found an adequate hiding spot. A cupboard in one of the quarters. _Perfect._ he thought, and tucked himself away underneath it. No one would find him now.

* * *

"Eragon!" Arya called. She was searching the higher levels, but it was all in vain. For a brief moment, she expected him to zoom by on the Dwarf Slide, like he had the first time. But the slide was completely empty. 

She decended the stairs to the sixteenth floor, and called his name a few more times and searched every nook and cranny. Finally, she uttered the spell for human detection, but found no one on the floor. Arya cast the spell again, and frowned. The faintest of tinglings was coming from the floor beneath her feet. Could it be that Eragon was hiding on the fifteenth floor?

_Nah, that's impossible._ But the spell never lied. Quickly, she decided to Scry his presence and looked around for a sink or such. Every one of the quarters had been equipped once upon a time, in case of emergencies. Filling up a bowl with water, she muttered the words for Scrying, and concentrated on the fifteenth floor.

Sure enough, after some searching, she spotted Eragon hiding underneath one of the cabinets. She smiled.

It was time to corner the beast.

* * *

Murtagh searched the lower floors frantically. They were packed, of course, but there was no Eragon. He made his way higher, and higher, and the levels slowly began to empty. Finally, he reached the fourteenth floor and cast the human detection spell. Nothing was on the floor, except for maybe a lone human or two. He cast it a few more times to be sure, and finally, he felt it. 

The faintest of tinglings was pulsating from the floor above him. No doubt, Eragon was hiding there. There was absolutely no time to waste. It had taken long enough to search the lower levels, and almost half of the day had passed.

"THE SUN IS SETTING!" The guards at the entrance called out. Murtagh felt his heart stop. There was no time to lose. It was now or be stuck with the disappearing kid Eragon forever.

He raced up the stairs, and bumped into a frantic Arya.

"Eragon-"

"-is hiding-"

"-IN THIS LEVEL!" they finished together and dashed around. Murtagh was about to take different route, but Arya screamed at him to follow her.

"Follow me! No, don't go there, I know where he is!" she cried. Murtagh followed her, and they made their way to the quarters in which Arya had seen him. "ERAGON COME OUT NOW! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" she screamed.

A giggle resounded from underneath the cabinet, and the turned just in time to find Eragon streaking away. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Murtagh screeched, and streaked after the kid. "You made me lose Stumpy, suffer in the hospital wing for almost four days, and set a freakishingly angry Arya at me! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Every single horrible thing that had happened over the past week spouted out of his mouth as he chased a giggling Eragon around the floor. "GET BACK HERE!"

And then everything happened in slow motion.

Eragon threw himself over the edge of the floor and landed on the Dwarf Slide by some streak of chance. He knew it wasn't luck, it was just the way he was. He had discovered more about the slide than anybody else ever had. Even more than the dwarves.

In his rage, Murtagh wasn't thinking straight. He have a hoarse yell, and jumped onto the slide himself. He knew that it was a life or death situation, but if he died, he knew that he was freeing the world of the horrors of a kid Eragon.

His hands closed around the five year old's torso, and they engaged in a wrestling match. "YOU. WILL. NEVER. EVER. TORMENT. THIS. WORLD. AGAIN!" Murtagh yelled and tightened his grip upon Eragon. Just as Eragon was about to sink his teeth into his hands, Murtagh yelled out the reverse spell. "_Evserer yht migac. Evserer yht eplls. Runtre ot ahwt oyu cnoe rwee. Evserer eht eplls!_" he shouted.

A glowing look enveloped Eragon, and Murtagh slackened his grip. He watched as they streaked onwards, as Eragon's body enlarged, he turned into more of the thick-headed sixteen year old he was. Until finally, as they reached the final bend of the Dwarf Slide, he was a man again.

The two brothers tumbled out of the Dwarf Slide, panting. Murtagh was shaking slightly, and Eragon's eyes were closed. The memories of the past two weeks had faded slightly, but were still there. He turned to face his brother, who was glaring at him.

"Eragon! Are you okay?!" Arya shouted, as she jumped the last few steps of the Vol Turin. Nasuada and Angela were right behind her. A few bricks and debris thudded to the ground, and two streaks of blue and red landed on the ground.

_Murtagh, you okay?_ Thorn asked. Murtagh stared at his dragon.

_Did you finally lose weight?_ he joked. Thorn rolled his eyes.

_I AM NOT FAT!_

_Sure._

He glanced back at Eragon, who was staring at Arya with a glazed look on his face. Arya stared at him, before slapping him across the face. Hard. She opened her mouth, and for once, the screeching was directed at someone else besides Murtagh.

Murtagh sighed. Everything was finally back to normal.

Now if only he had Stumpy...

But he was willing to make sacrifices.

* * *

****

**The End**

****

* * *

**A/N: The end! I had to make this chapter a bit long to add everything that I wanted to add. It's great to see all my plans get wrapped up now. And poor old Stumpy...wherever is he now?**

**For one last time, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lub,**

**BookWyrrm**


End file.
